Who's the boyfriend?
by yuyane
Summary: Fem!Kuroko. The others are in shock when they learn that Kuroko has a boyfriend. The question is, who's the boyfriend? They're in for a big surprise when they find out who the guy is. / Overprotective!GoM , Curious!Seirin , Kuroko x ?
1. Chapter 1

**Each chapter is a drabble, so chapters will be really short and will stay short.**

**Summary: Fem!Kuroko. The others are in shock when they learn that Kuroko has a boyfriend. The question is, who's the boyfriend? They're in for a big surprise when they find out who the guy is. / Overprotective!GoM and Curious!Seirin**

l

Kuroko was a high school student with low presence. That, however, didn't mean that she was completely invisible to her fellow classmates. It just so happened that a male student from one of her classes had developed a crush on her and confessed to her.

"I'm sorry," Kuroko apologized to said male student, who stood in front of her. She slightly bowed to him. "But I already have a boyfriend."

"I-is that so?" He sounded disappointed.

"I'm really sorry."

"No, it's okay. Sorry to bother you." Then the male student left the hallway, trying to hide his sadness and disappointment.

Meters behind Kuroko, Aiko and Hyuuga were in hiding. They listened to the whole conversation between Kuroko and the other first-year student. Aiko and Hyuuga both looked at each other in confusion.

They whispered at the same time, "Kuroko has a _boyfriend_?!"


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you for the reviews and support! **

l

Later, Aiko, Hyuuga, and Kiyoshi cornered Kagami, who was eating lunch at the school cafeteria.

Aiko slammed a hand on the table where Kagami was at, surprising him. He stopped mid-bite while holding his hamburger. She asked him heatedly, "Kagami, who is it?"

Kagami gave her a perplexed look. "What are you talking about?!"

"Don't play dumb! You know who Kuroko's boyfriend is, don't you?"

"Huh?!" Kagami stared at her with his jaw slacked. Of all the reasons for his lunch meal to be interrupted, he would never had expected _this_. "I didn't even know she had a boyfriend! Besides, why do you think I would know who the guy is?!"

"I dunno," Hyuuga replied, "maybe because since you're her light and all, she might dabble in telling you stuff like her love life?"

"Well, I know nothing about it, so stop pestering me."

Riko asked him, "You're not lying to keep it a secret to yourself, are you?"

"No!"

Riko sighed, disappointed. "Fine."

"We already asked the rest of our team, and they don't know either," Kiyoshi said.

Kuroko was their teammate for a whole year now, and she didn't mention anything about a boyfriend until now. The possibility that Kuroko was bluffing and only used it as a excuse to politely reject her admirer wasn't too far-fetched. Then again, Kuroko was amazingly blunt. She wasn't the type to lie about this kind of thing.

Then Kagami suggested, "How about asking the Generation of Miracles?" Even if they're not teammates anymore, they used to be in the same team for a few years. They're bound to know something about who Kuroko was dating.

Hyuuga smiled, "For _once_, you actually thought of a good idea, Kagami."

Kagami shouted indignantly, "Hey!"


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you for the reviews and positive support!**

l

Kiyoshi said, "I have to admit asking the Generation of Miracles is a good idea, but..."

Hyuuga repeated, "But?"

"We don't have their phone numbers, emails, or anything else. How we going to contact them?"

Riko tapped her chin, deep in thought. That was a good question.

Kagami answered, "We can call Momoi, and she can contact them. I have her phone number."

"Wait a second," Riko said. She asked, "Why do you have her phone number?"

Kagami muttered, "She gave me her phone number and told me to call her if anything happened to Kuroko."

"Figures." Momoi deeply cared about Kuroko. "Alright, go call her then."

Kagami took his phone out and called Momoi. He waited for her to pick up.

Momoi's cheery voice greeted, "Hello!"

"Hi, I'm calling to ask you something about Kuroko."

"What?" Momoi's voice sounded panicky. "Are you telling me something bad happened to Tetsu-chan?!"

"No, I just want to ask about her boyfriend."

At that, Momoi went silent.

When Momoi didn't reply, Kagami furrowed his eyesbrows. "Momoi?"

Momoi asked while stuttering, "...D-did you just say b-boyfriend?"

"Yeah."

"How come I didn't know about this?! Who is it?"

"That's the problem. We don't know who it is."

"Hmm... I'm going to ask the others then if they know. Bye!"

And before Kagami could reply back, Momoi hung up. Kagami sighed and put his phone down.

Kiyoshi asked, "Did she know?"

Kagami shook his head. "But she's going to ask the Generation of Miracles. We're going to have to wait for her to call back."

l

Aomine was eating chips and lazily turning the page of a magazine he was reading when Momoi asked him, "Hey, Dai-chan, are you Tetsu-chan's boyfriend?"

Not expecting that question, Aomine's eyes widened, and he choked on a chip. He coughed repeatedly.

He wheezed between coughs, "What the...! Why would you...!"

Momoi went up to him and smacked him on the back to help him out. The coughs gradually faded, and when Aomine could feel like he could breath again, he turned to Momoi.

"What kind of question is that, Satsuki?!"

"Aww, I guess you're not. There goes my hopes," Momoi said disappointingly.

"What are you babbling about?"

Momoi simply stated, "Kuroko has a boyfriend."

It took exactly five seconds for Aomine's mind to process Momoi's statement. "Say what?!"

"Kagami told me about it earlier, but he doesn't know who it is, so I decided to ask you."

"It's not me," Aomine confirmed. He was scowling. "But whoever the guy is, if he hurts Tetsu in any way..." He held up a fist.

"Now, now, Dai-chan, don't get violent. We still don't know who it is," Momoi said, but she was also frowning. She didn't like not knowing about things, especially when it concerned Kuroko.

She should probably call Kise later and ask him, too.


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you so much for the reviews and support!**

l

Kise was taking a break from basketball practice and sitting on the bench when he heard his cellphone rang. Checking his phone, he saw that Momoi was calling him.

Kise answered the call cheerfully, "Hi, Momoicchi~!"

Momoi greeted just as brightly, "Hi, Ki-chan~!"

Kise's smiled deflated, and he slightly pouted at the nickname. "Didn't I tell you not to call me that? It's embarrassing."

"No way! I think it's cute."

Kise sighed. "Whatever you say. So, what's up?" He grabbed the water bottle next to him and started to drink from it.

Then Momoi popped the question, "Are you Tetsu-chan's boyfriend?"

Kise's eyes widened comically. Kasamatsu, who was right in front of him, was about to tell Kise that his break was over. However, the shock from hearing Momoi's question made Kise spit out water all over Kasamatsu's jersey. It took three seconds for Kise to regain his composure. It took another three for him to notice that he just spit water all over his sempai.

Said sempai was staring blankly at Kise. There was a tick mark on his forehead and there were veins popping, indicated that he was royally pissed off.

He growled, "Kise..."

Numbly, Kise dropped his phone and water bottle. He put his hands up and looked at at Kasamatsu with a shaky smile. "K-Kasamatsu-sempai... I'm sorry! It was an accident! I swear!"

"Kise," Kasamatsu repeated angrily. "_You are so dead!_"

l

Some time later, Kise was gingerly touching the bumps on his head, where Kasamatsu had hit him, and winced.

He picked up his phone and put it back next to his ear. "Momoicchi, you still there?"

"Ah, Ki-chan!" Momoi exclaimed, "You finally answered! I was really worried. What happened? I heard a lot of loud screaming and yelling."

"Haha... about that, don't worry about it. Anyway, what were you asking me earlier?" Kise thought Momoi asked him if he was Kuroko's boyfriend, but that couldn't be right. He must have misheard her question.

"Oh, yes, I was wondering if you were dating Tetsu-chan."

So he did hear her right. Baffled, Kise replied, "I'm not."

"I thought as much," Momoi said. "Then who is Tetsu-chan dating?"

Kise couldn't believe what he was hearing. "Ehhhhhhhh?!" he screeched loudly, "Kurokocchi is dating someone?! Since when?!"

A basketball hit him in the head, and he yelped. Rubbing his head, he saw Kasamatsu, who was must likely the culprit. Kasamatsu yelled at him, "Don't raise your voice so loudly, idiot!"

Kise pouted and stuck out his tongue. Then he asked Momoi, "So you're saying Kurokocchi is dating someone?!"

"That's what I just said."

"Oh. My. God."

"Yup, it's a big surprise, right? Well, I need to go. Dai-chan can be quite a handful, you know. I'll call you if I find out anything, okay? Bye!"

Momoi hung up, and Kise was shocked speechless.

l

Kasamatsu was more annoyed with Kise than usual right now. Currently, the blond was latched onto him, wailing and hugging him so tightly that Kasamatsu couldn't breathe. Trying to push him away, he yelled at Kise, "Stop crying and stop hugging me!"

Eyes filled with tears, Kise continued to wail. "B-but Kasamatsu-sempai, it's horrible! Kurokocchi has a boyfriend!"

Finally pushing Kise off of him, Kasamatsu replied, "She has a boyfriend. Well, good for her."

"What do you mean?! Don't you see anything wrong with this?!"

"No," Kasamatsu said honestly, "What's the problem?"

"My sweet and pure Kurokocchi is dating some who-knows-what-kind-of-guy! He might take advantage of her!" Kise's mind went to the worse possibilities. "He might be a player, a criminal, or worse, a - "

Kasamatsu slapped him on the head. "I got it already! Now I know what the problem is."

Kise looked at him hopefully. "You do?"

"Yeah, you have too big of an imagination, and you worry too much," Kasamatsu deadpanned, "I can't take any more of this." Kasamatsu walked away. "I'm heading outside to take a break before your idiocy spreads on me."

While watching him leave, Kise whined, "Kasamatsu-sempai!"

l

Outside Kaijou's gym, Kasamatsu sighed as he leaned against a wall.

"This is getting troublesome," he said to himself and took out his phone. He dialed a number and put his phone next to his ear. "Hey," he said, "just calling to tell you that Kise knows. He might tell the other Generation of Miracles, so be careful."


	5. Chapter 5

**Thank you so much for the reviews and support!**

l

As Midorima got ready to live Shuutoku's campus after practice at the school's main gym, he heard his cell phone rang. He took it out only to see Kise's caller id flashing on the screen. Midorima's eye twitched. Deciding to ignore the call, he stuffed the phone back into his pocket.

But Kise kept insisting on calling him, and minutes later, Midorima had enough. Finally picking up, he growled into his phone, "What do you want?"

Kise complained, "That's not a polite way to greet your friend, Midorimacchi!"

"We're not friends," Midorima said gruffly, though he knew that he had considered Kise a friend a long time ago (Midorima still thought he was annoying), he also knew that if Midorima confirmed it, Kise would call him more often, which Midorima didn't want to happen.

"So mean!" Then Midorima started to hear Kise wail like he always did.

Fighting the urge to roll his eyes in irritation, Midorima repeated his question, "Seriously, what do you want?"

If possible, Kise's wails became louder. "It's horrible, Midorimacchi!"

Midorima sighed. Kise always had a habit of making things worse than they seemed, so whatever he had to say to Midorima couldn't be that bad. "What's horrible? Tell me in less than ten seconds or else I'll hang up." He swore that if Kise was wasting his time for something petty again, he'll -

"Kurokocchi has a boyfriend!"

"..."

Wide-eyed, Midorima stared at his phone wondering if he heard right. "What? Kuroko has a boyfriend?"

"I told you that it's horrible!" And Kise continued to sob as if it was the most horrible news ever brought to humanity.

"Is that all you wanted to say?"

"Aren't you worried?"

"No," Midorima lied. He was deeply worried about whoever Kuroko was dating, but the last thing he wanted was for Kise to think he was actually a softie lying underneath that uptight and strict demeanor he upheld. "I'm hanging up now."

"What?! But - " The rest of what Kise wanted to say was cut off when Midorima ended the call. Midorima stared off into the distance as he looked at his phone carefully.

Let's see... this startling news about Kuroko having a boyfriend. It was most likely that Momoi was the informant who had discovered it first, then she told Aomine first, and then called Kise, who would most likely call him... That meant he had to tell either Murasakibara or Akashi about it.

As much as he disliked Murasakibara, he had to admit that calling Akashi would be a hundred times worse.

l

Takao was hiding in the shadows as he effectively hid from Midorima's vision of sight. He had overheard what Midorima was saying as he held a conversation with someone on the phone. When he was done with the phone call, Takao saw Midorima stand idly before deciding to leave.

After making sure Midorima was gone, Takao came out of his hiding place, sighing with relief.

Taking out his own phone, Takao put it to his ear. "Hi, uh, needed to tell you some bad news. It looks like Shin-chan knows."


	6. Chapter 6

**Thank you so much for the reviews and support!**

l

Murasakibara and Himuro were sitting next to each other at a bench located next to their school.

Murasakibara was enjoying eating his stash of candy goodness when he heard his phone's ring tone. His mood instantly soured, not appreciating the unwelcome distraction. He furrowed his eyebrows when he saw that Midorima was calling him, which never happened before in the years they known each other, meaning it had to be important if Midorima, of all people, actually made a phone call to him, so Murasakibara picked up instead of ignoring it like he originally wanted to.

Midorima's voice sounded out, "Murasakibara."

"Hi, Mido-chin," Murasakibara drawled, "Something wrong?"

"You can say that. I want you to tell Akashi something that I've heard about recently."

"And what's that?"

"Listen carefully to what I'm about to say next."

"I'm listening."

"Kuroko has a boyfriend. Make sure to tell Akashi and - "

It all happened in a flash. Himuro yelped in surprise as the phone Murasakibara was holding was literally crushed and broken into pieces, its flimsy screen shattering into a multitude of shards. The rest of what Midorima was about to say was unheard since the phone broke in the midst of the conversation.

Himuro saw that Murasakibara had a ferocious expression on his face, no doubt angry.

Murasakibara was angry for five main reasons:

1\. His meal with his paradise of junk food was interrupted.

2\. He found out Kuroko had a boyfriend.

3\. He had to call Akashi, but he can't do that with a broken phone.

4\. He had to buy a new cell phone now.

5\. Read reason number two again.

Then Murasakibara addressed Himuro, "Muro-chin."

Himuro, still shocked, replied nervously, "Y-yes?"

"Can I borrow your cell phone? I think mine isn't usable anymore."

"Sure, but... may I ask what that phone call was about?"

As Murasakibara's fellow teammate, Himuro had learned that Murasakibara was actually a pretty nice person despite appearances, except when he got really angry, and it it was pretty difficult to find something that made Murasakibara angry unless it was related to food, basketball...

"Kuro-chin is dating."

...or Murasakibara's former female teammate from his middle school days.

Himuro tried to put on a unfazed expression. "...Oh."

_This is bad,_ he thought.

An angry Murasakibara was not a good thing in this situation.

Himuro sighed.

_I wonder if Taiga knows, too. Maybe he figured it out. Then again, he's probably still dense to everything that's not related to basketball... _


	7. Chapter 7

**To celebrate for the new year, here's a new update. Thank you so much for the reviews and great support!**

l

Akashi was walking to the Rakuzan gym after his meeting with the student council. He stopped midway when he felt his phone ring. He took out his phone, slightly curious to see who was calling him.

It was Atsushi. Strange. It wasn't often that he called Akashi unless it was something important.

Akashi answered, "Hello, Atsushi."

"Hi, Aka-chin. I... need to tell you something."

"I figured. Well?"

"It's about Kuro-chin."

Akashi unconsciously tensed. If it's something about their former phantom teammate, then it was serious. "What about Tetsuna?"

Atsushi paused before blurting out, "Sheisdatingsomeone."

Akashi scowled a bit in annoyance. "Atsushi, repeat that more slowly so that I could understand what you're trying to tell me."

"She is dating someone."

This time Akashi understood. He let that sink in for a moment. His eyebrows furrowed and his eyes held an unreadable glint in them. "Did you say that she's dating someone?"

"Yes."

A demonic aura seemed to have surrounded Akashi. "Are you sure you aren't mistaken?"

"Positive."

A nanosecond later, chaos went loose.

l

The Rakuzan basketball team were practicing in the gym when they sensed a heavy, ominous aura. They all froze. As if in a trance, they slowly turned toward the source.

Standing by the opened doorway to the gym was Akashi. He was smiling. Oh, but it wasn't the kind of smile that people used when they were happy. No, it was the kind of maniacal and threatening smile that people use when they are in an absolute rage and are about to do something absolutely horrifying.

Gulping in unison, the team looked at their captain in silence, dreading what he was about to say.

Akashi's voice cut the silent atmosphere like a sharp knife, "You will all be doing quadruple the training menu."

The shouts in reply were immediate.

"Huh?!"

"What?!"

"Why?!"

The answer was, "Because I'm incredibly angry right now."

_So you're taking your anger out on us?!_ His fellow Rakuzan teammates all screamed simultaneously that in their minds. There were many times when they thought Akashi was a reincarnation of the devil, or perhaps the devil himself. He certainly acted like it.

Now, they were definitely sure their captain _was_ the devil.

"S-Sei-chan," Reo said while trying to keep his voice from shaking while addressing their currently angry captain, "W-we're ordinary human beings, and you can't expect us to be able to survive such an ordeal." Akashi's training menu was insane. It was way worse than the coach's menu, and the other Rakuzan regulars could _barely_ survive their usual practice sessions, which only consisted of the coach's menu and none of Akashi's.

Akashi looked thoughtful about that. "You're right. You're all useless to me if you're all dead. I'll be merciful, then. Only triple the training menu."

"That's still too mu - " Hayama stopped short when Akashi gave him a glare. "Haha," Hanayami laughed nervously, hands up in the air. "Triple is fine."

"Good. Then, I'll be leaving. I have something very important to do." And without another word, Akashi left the gym.

Hayama turned to the others. "Guys, I think we should ditch practice today."

"But he'll know!" Reo shouted. He highly suspected that Akashi might have installed hidden cameras at the corners of the gym or something. How else did Akashi know what they do here when he's gone?

"Yeah," Nebuya replied, "but don't you think it's unfair that the captain gets to skip practice while we can't?"

Hayama continued, "And you guys know as much as I do that doing triple of Akashi's training menu in just one day is physically impossible for any human being. We'll most likely die from exhaustion and pain half-way through." The only reason Akashi was able to handle his training regime was because he was practically inhuman, so he didn't count.

Nebuya added, "Not to mention it will be complete torture." He didn't mind training to get stronger, but even he would avoid Akashi's training menu.

Reo pointed out, "But if Akashi finds out we ditched, he'll go on a bloody murder spree on us..."

"It's either the training kills us or Akashi kills us, huh?"

Shivers ran down everyone's spine.

Hayama said, "Knowing Akashi, he'll torture us slowly before killing us."

"Ugh, I feel nauseous just thinking about it," Reo said dejectedly.

No matter how one looked at it, it was a lose-lose situation. Their futures looked grim. They were all going to die one way or the other.

Hayama sighed heavily. "Damn that Mayuzumi."

Reo muttered, "He's absent because he's sick, right? And at the same day when Akashi gets angry for... whatever he's angry at. Talk about lucky. I wish I was sick, too. Then I can have an excuse to skip practice."

"We should start writing our wills."

They all agreed somberly.

l

Once Akashi was outside, he took out his cellphone.

It was time for him to contact the other Miracles. They all needed to meet up and find out who's dating their female phantom player.


	8. Chapter 8

**Thank you for all the reviews and support!**

l

The Generation of Miracles met up shortly after Akashi's call. They stared at each other quietly. The atmosphere was tense.

Momoi along with Kagami, Riko, Kiyoshi, and Hyuuga stood next to them. Momoi had a unsteady smile on her face. The Seirin coach and teammates looked a bit nervous at the tension around them.

Akashi, his arms crossed, had an unreadable expression.

Aomine and Midorima were scowling, definitely in fowl moods.

Murasakibara was silent, and Kise fidgeted a little. Kise, who was usually bubbly and talkative, desperately wanted to say something, but it was an unspoken rule to never speak before Akashi unless permitted to by the Rakuzan captain himself.

So, everyone waited.

Then Akashi, finally, spoke. "I'm sure you all know what's going on by now, right? If not, I will explain. Tetsuna is currently dating someone."

Everyone nodded.

He continued, "But their identity is currently unknown. Any ideas on who it is?"

Midorima piped up, "I have a guess that it may be someone on Seirin's basketball team, especially Kagami."

Aomine turned to face Kagami. "Tch, I should have known it was you, you bas- "

Kagami interrupted, "H-hold on a second, why are you guys assuming it's me?! I would know if I have a girlfriend, and I'm telling you the truth when I say Kuroko and I aren't dating!"

"Pfft," Aomine scoffed, "for all I know, you could be lying to save your ass from getting kicked by us."

"No, I really am telling you guys the truth here and - "

"_Enough_," Akashi's voice boomed out like thunder, "We did not gather together in order to squabble and argue like children. We need to find out the person's identity. And I do not think it's Taiga. He does not seem to be lying."

"Fine, if you say so," Aomine said gruffly.

Kise asked hesitantly, "Do you think it might be someone that's not on Seirin's team?"

Akashi replied, "It's possible, but we should not leave out that it might be someone from Seirin. Nonetheless, it's still a possibility."

"Whoever it is," Murasakibara spoke up, looking grave, "Kuro-chin might be in danger."

Akashi nodded, along with the others. This was something that all the Miracles could agree on. "Yes, the fact that the identity of this boyfriend of hers is unknown to us is indeed troubling. We need to act immediately. For now, we must come up with a plan to discover his identity..."

l

Kuroko stopped walking, standing still at the middle of the street she was at. She blinked. For some reason, she felt like someone was plotting something behind the scenes.

A male voice called out to her, "Tetsuna, is something the matter?"

"It's nothing." She shook the feeling off and continued walking. It must have been her imagination.


	9. Chapter 9

**Thank you for all the reviews and support!**

l

The time to act was now. On a pleasant afternoon in the park, Kuroko was taking a stroll. A suspicious-looking group was following her as she walked, hiding in some bushes.

Kagami let out a sigh. He couldn't believe what they were doing.

While trying to make sure that the bushes hid them from view, he asked the others, "This is your so-called plan? Spying on Kuroko?"

Midorima pushed up his glasses. "It's not spying. We're simply worried friends observing Kuroko for her protection."

"Uh-huh," Kagami droned in reply. He pointed an accusing finger at the Miracles, "Sugar coat it all you want, but this still makes us look like stalkers! Couldn't you guys have thought of a better plan than this?!"

Murasakibara asked him, "Do you have any better ideas?"

Kagami stopped to think about that, "Uhhh..."

Kiyoshi suggested, "We could just go up to her and ask her directly."

"Y-yeah," Kagami agreed, "that was what I was thinking, too."

Momoi crossed her arms and shook her head. "Rejected."

"Why?! It sounds like a logical plan."

"If she wanted us to know, she would have told us already. If we ask her, she would just avoid the subject."

That also sounded logical. "Still... I can't believe you agreed to spying on Kuroko."

Momoi tilted her head with a questioning look. "Why wouldn't I? When it comes to gathering information, spying is one of the most effective methods, you know."

Kagami just stared blankly at her. He really didn't want to know how Momoi got the information about basketball players in other schools from.

Kiyoshi said, "But... I think you are all overreacting. For all we know, Kuroko's boyfriend is just a normal, harmless guy."

Akashi asked, "If he's harmless, why haven't Tetsuna told us then?"

Hyuuga deadpanned, "Probably because she knew that you guys would blow this way out of proportion. And looking at you guys now, she would be totally right."

Kise defended, "We are not! We're just looking out for our innocent Kurokocchi!"

"Geez, it's like dealing with five over-protective brothers." Hyuuga sighed. Kuroko had his sympathy.

Pedestrians crossing by them were giving the group strange looks, staring at them with suspicion.

Noticing this, Aomine told Kagami with a whisper, "Hey, that red hair of yours is drawing too much attention. You should have brought a hat to cover it up."

Kagami whispered back, "What about Akashi?! He has red hair, too!"

"Yeah, but you're really tall and about my height, while Akashi won't draw much attention because he's super shor - "

"If you value your own life, don't you dare finish that sentence, Daiki," Akashi said darkly with a threatening glare.

Aomine sweatdropped. "C-calm down, Akashi. I... I was just joking! You know that, right?"

The others silently exchanged knowing glances with each other. Although Akashi was about average in height, it was true that Akashi was short compared to the rest of the Miracles, a subject he was sore about to this day, despite being their former captain.

"Even so, refrain from making any jokes about my height. Is that clear?"

"Crystal clear, sir!"

"Good."

Kise, who was looking around the area using his binoculars, spoke up, "Guys, guys, Kurokocchi is talking to someone!"

"She is?!" Riko exclaimed. Could it be Kuroko's boyfriend?

"Let me see that!" Kagami grabbed the binoculars from Kise and looked through them.

He could see Kuroko, and she was standing next to a guy with black hair, talking with him.

Then Kagami frowned.

The guy looked really familiar... _too_ familiar.

A second later, Kagami realized who it was.

"No way! It's Tatsuya?!"


End file.
